Alzack Connel
"I guess we don't really need any mementos. There's nothing more important than our girl's future." — Alzack to Bisca Connell in "Natsu and Asuka" X791 | X784 X791 Alzack Alzack Connell Kanji アルザック・コネル Rōmaji Aruzakku Koneru Characteristics Race Human Age 18 (X784)1 25 (X791)2 Birthday Year X766 Hair Color Black Eye Color Black Professional Status Affiliation Fairy Tail symbol Fairy Tail Occupation Mage Previous Team Osprey Squad Partner(s) Bisca Connell Base of Operations First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) Personal Status Status Active Relatives Bisca Connell (Wife)3 Asuka Connell (Daughter)4 Counterpart Alzack (Edolas) Magic Magic Guns Magic1 Debuts Manga Debut Chapter 2 Anime Debut Episode 2 Movie Debut Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess Game Debut Fairy Tail Portable Guild Portrayal Japanese Voice Yoshimitsu Shimoyama English Voice Austin Tindle Image Gallery Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the west, who came to Magnolia as an immigrant and joined the Fairy Tail Guild.1 Currently, in year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell.5 Contentsshow Appearance X791 | X784 Alzack in X791 Alzack in X791 Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair.6 In the anime, his hair appeared quite short in comparison to the manga until the Battle of Fairy Tail arc.7 The 7-year time skip didn't affect Alzack’s appearance much, with the only prominent differences being his much shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it’s worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears.8 A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Alzack's attire received subtle changes: his former poncho was replaced by a new, lighter-colored one, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting much less strips hanging from it than his old one. He seems to have added a dark vest over his shirt, and switched the belt holding up his old pants to a new one, whose buckle is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun.8 Personality Bisca and Alzack Bisca and Alzack's shyness Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades and is willing to risk his life to fight for them.9 However, this determination of his seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves and whom he was originally very shy around.110 Alzack displays extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen under 'Laxus Dreyars orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guild mates to do so, he would even kill Laxus to save Bisca. 11 Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Humans